


Romance in Dragon Age: Origins, Attempt the Third

by sqbr



Series: Various Attempts at Romance in Dragon Age: Origins [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Comic, F/M, Fancomic, Humor, Meta, Satire, Silly, Transcribed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-03
Updated: 2010-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair turns out to be more pain than he's worth. Vague spoilers for the end of the game.</p><p>Has a transcript of the text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romance in Dragon Age: Origins, Attempt the Third

Panel 1:  
Martya: Alistair, no, it can't be!  
Alistair: There is no other choice  
M: But what about _spoiler_?  
A: Ah, but: _spoiler_!

Panel 2:  
M: Perhaps if we'd _spoiler_?  
A: no, then _spoiler_  
M: what about _spoiler_?  
A: _spoiler_!

Panel 3:  
M:And if I _spoiler_?  
A: I'd have to _spoiler_  
M: Really?  
A: That or _spoiler_ and end up _spoiler_.

Panel 4:  
A: Heh. And if you _spoiler_ then I'll just _spoiler_.

Panel 5:  
M: you know what? Screw you pretty boy.

Panel 6:  
One new origin story later...

Panel 7:  
(Male mage): Heeeeeey morrig-

Panel 8:  
Morrigan pounces

**Author's Note:**

> And then I [made a fixit comic](http://sqbr.deviantart.com/art/Dragon-Age-AU-end-SPOILERS-155009041).
> 
> I also recommend the fancomics [Dragon Age will break your heart](http://nernie.deviantart.com/art/Dragon-Age-maybe-spoilers-145757031) and [Alistair is a Liar ](http://ahohesensei.deviantart.com/art/Dragon-Age-Alistair-is-a-Liar-148424788) :)
> 
> I came up with the idea for the first two pages of this comic before I finished the game, and once I did took a while to figure out how to represent in character my journey from "o.O D:" to "I must look up a walkthrough and get a different ending!" to "Wait, those are my other options? And..Alistair does *what*?". nb I've made it appear worse than it is, there are some endings I'd be happy enough with but I would have had to go back to a way earlier save. Plus for some reason he kept ignoring a major choice I'd made.
> 
> So far Morrigan isn't so much about the _romance_ as the _sex_, but at least she's honest about it :D Plus of course it's all much easier the second time through with a walkthrough. Sten still hates me though.
> 
> SPOOOOOILERS
> 
> What happened:  
> I very nearly made Alistair king and spared Logain, but managed to dodge those bullets by sheer luck. But no way was my character letting Morrigan sleep with her man. I was all set to sacrifice myself to save him when he beat me to it, making me Very Sad.
> 
> Until I looked up a walkthrough and went "Wait, in any other circumstances Alistair would have dumped me?" and read the "They stayed together..for a time" thing and then I decided he wasn't worth the effort :)


End file.
